


heal

by RandomForest



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: spideypool无差，两个人都出道不久





	heal

彼得的能力暂时失效了！没人知道这一点。他真该把上次制作的简易过滤面具带在身边的，绿魔的毒气严重影响了他的视觉和感官。他安静地藏在墙的背阴面躲了好一会儿，他不能被抓到，那可能会有最糟的事发生——比如，被揭开面罩……绝对不要！

进入视野的所有事物都闪烁起色彩明亮的重影，这令他想起上一次得流感的时候，脑袋砰砰地疼个不停，手指没力气，他的身体沉得站不起来，而他还要在这种情况下应对他的敌人们，顺便挨一顿毒打。他没握稳旗杆，手掌也粘不住墙面。彼得的双手无措地空抓着，他无法缓冲自己下落的速度。

看不清了……我要掉下去了！

彼得在空中调整了姿势，他偏过脑袋，想让肩膀缓解大部分冲击力。

落地的疼痛并没有到来，他很肯定自己摔在了某个人身上。彼得使劲摇晃着晕乎的脑袋，试着让全是爆炸火花的视野变得清楚些。

“操，搞什……蜘蛛侠？”这是一个熟悉的声音，彼得睁大了眼睛也只是模糊一片。“你没有减速，大英雄，你在干嘛，跳水运动？这就是你每天所做的？跳到随便哪个无辜的市民身上把他碾成肉饼？”

空气中飘着血腥气和弹药的味道。恼人的音调和语速钻进彼得的耳朵，他的思路被这咄咄逼人的话搞得一团乱。彼得不动声色地站了起来，酸软的脑袋里像被嵌进了不断下陷的软拼图。

“死侍？”彼得的嗓音已经嘶哑得不像话，他的鼻腔和喉管塞满了有毒的微粒，哽得他又酸又疼。

“是我。你两周前还搅黄一次我的工作，记得吗，烦人虫？”死侍的声音像只小鸟那样飞来飞去，彼得警惕地后退几步，但幅度不大，他不能暴露自己视觉受损的事。

他拼命眨着眼睛，用力的程度足以夹死一只飞虫，他隐约可以看见对面的人影，感受到被挡住的光线，但这一切简直就是蒙了水汽的玻璃门，他辨别不出方向。

“怎么了，你瞎啦？”他发现了。 

“我没有。”他有。他的力量和敏捷度也被削弱了，彼得就像是失去了蜘蛛能力！但是，往另一方面想想，这对他来说或许是一件好事，他终于可以拥有正常的生活，多陪陪梅婶，不再旷课，也不会伤害到任何人……不过眼下，他绝不能让死侍知道这个。

“哦，真的？那你可以说一说我现在做了什么手势。”

彼得迅速地在心里列出几个备选项。这时他听到了汽车喇叭的响声，他条件反射地避开，险些在阶梯上踩空，还撞在另一个人的身上，他赶忙道歉，然后被死侍拽住手臂拉到了一边。

气氛有些尴尬。

“这只是暂时的，”彼得瞒不下去了，但他也许该强调一下自己的恢复能力，“我以前也吸进过类似的毒气，最多半天我就能痊愈了，所以这没什么！不是永久性的。”

“放心，我不会对你这个小残废做什么的。”死侍听起来心情很好，他拍了一下彼得的脑袋和后腰，看着他几乎惊跳起来的模样大笑了一会儿，“我可以送你回家，看着你安全上楼，就像个尽责的贴身保镖。怎么样？”

“我——我才不信你，你为什么要这么做？我怎么知道你不是把我带去什么别的地方，把我关起来，揭开我的面罩，或者……”彼得茫然地被死侍拽着走，他浑身僵硬，背上冒出冷汗，“不，我不能让你送我回家，这样你就会知道我住在哪儿了！”

“听着，死侍可不算在蜘蛛侠的常规反派里，他是另一个故事的主角，他有一大堆自己的狗屎要处理。并且，我对你的秘密身份也没多大兴趣，把你丢在哪儿对我来说都一样。”他松开了彼得，上臂残留的握力在彼得滚烫的皮肤上跳动。穿过巷子的风渗进衣物给他发热的身子降了点温。

实际上他的确没法回家，他的眼睛看不清了！就算他能顺利换回彼得帕克的衣服，也不可能让视力立即恢复，梅婶会被他吓坏的，她的病才刚好了没多久，不能再让她遭受更多了。他必须得待在……随便什么地方——安全的地方，等毒气的影响过去了，才能回家。

但是他也不能就这么留在外面，绿魔很可能还在找他，立刻换下紧身衣是个好办法，但他不能在死侍面前这么做，而且他用蛛网把衣服黏在了一个难找的地方，实在没可能在这种情况下找到它。

剩下的唯一办法就是相信死侍，这不算是一个疯狂的想法，对吧？至少到了现在，死侍都没有伤害他，如果他要这么做，完全可以在他们开始聊天之前就，呃，打晕他之类的？

“死侍？你还在吗？”彼得不确定地问。

“我不知道除了我以外，还有人这么喜欢自言自语。尽管你说得很轻，我还是听到了一点点，这不算是偷听吧？”死侍笑了两声，“是的，小蜘蛛，你可以相信我。”

彼得的脸颊腾地热了起来，他没意识到自己轻轻地说了出声，他在紧张焦虑的时候总是这样，而说话能帮助他整理思路，让他的情绪稍微稳定一些。唉，他真该改改自言自语的毛病了!

死侍走到了他的对面。人影挡住亮白色的光，像是巧克力液倒进奶油。

“谢谢你……如果你愿意帮我的话，”失去视觉后其他的感觉都变得强烈起来，他出门前匆忙缝制服扎破手指的小刺痛，刚才打斗时被弄伤的腿，还在酸胀的鼻腔——他可能想打个喷嚏。“只要领我去个封闭的地方就好了，最好没人看见我……任何地方都可以！等这些结束之后，我会好好谢谢你，死侍，你喜欢吃什么？也许我们可以——”

“共进晚餐？当然啦！瞧，就算我们一开始都不太喜欢彼此，也还是能成为朋友的，很高兴帮到了你，小虫子。”黑影离得更近了，彼得往前探的手掌无意间碰到了死侍，即使隔着手套，他也能摸出他现在穿的不是制服。那是一种更柔软舒适的布料。“所以，你想去什么样的封闭小房间？电梯？SM小屋？说真的，你干嘛要把自己关起来，你不是英雄吗？就算站在大街上都会有人来和你合影，给你买杯饮料什么的。”

“等等，你是在开我玩笑还是认真的？多亏了JJJ，纽约市民对我的印象差极了，我还总是被莫名其妙地指控一堆罪名！站在大街上一动不动是我绝对不想要做的事的名单前三位。”彼得皱起了鼻子。

事实上他跟死侍已经相识大半年了，但他们的交谈内容除了嘲讽对方和互抛冷笑话与双关语以外，基本就没有其他的了。现在的话题让彼得的心里生出一些奇怪的感觉。

“抱歉，不了解，不关心，也不怎么看报纸。实际上我被一个非法项目虐待得失去了时间概念，得到了一点超能力，外送一身烂皮和精神疾病，我的雇佣兵生意重新开张没多久你就出现了，总是弄乱我的计划。不得不说，你的坚持不懈让人印象深刻。”死侍又一次拉过彼得的手，这回是松松地扣着手腕，领着他往前走，“爱管我这种闲事的大概是个英雄，我猜？所以你不是吗？”

“我是！只是……大家都不喜欢我。就算我阻止了一起交通事故，司机也会认为我想要劫持这辆巴士。每次我帮了点小忙，都有人报警，就只是因为看到了蜘蛛侠的制服。还有许多不是我做的事却算在了我的头上，坏蛋们悬赏我，警察们通缉我……所以我得赶在警察来之前离开。”彼得叹了口气，他差点踩到对方的脚，于是赶快往后跳了一小步，“死侍，如果你愿意的话，也可以跟我讲一些——呃，你的经历？刚才你说的那些……”

“我的起源故事？没什么好讲的，刚才已经概括完了。”他快速打断了彼得，“你想去我那儿吗？”

“你家？”彼得睁着眼睛盯住视野里摇晃的人影。逆光的轮廓像是被柔焦了，把这一切变成了一个迷蒙的梦境。

“不算是家。”死侍补充，“惊喜吗？等你的眼睛好了之后就可以一口气端掉死侍的老巢了。不过别在意，我只是暂时在这儿住几天，一接到任务就会离开。但目前愿意打电话过来雇我的客户太少了，我得想办法给自己打打广告，扩大知名度……你可以跟我大打一架，我们一起上报纸。怎么样？”

“不怎么样，新闻只会报道我们破坏公物，伤害市民。而且，我，我觉得你挺好的，死侍……我们没必要打架、伤害彼此。”对方突然停下来，彼得撞上了他的背，“唔，抱歉。”

死侍大概是转过身面向了他，光源被灰色的阴影罩住了。他能感受到对方的鼻息热乎乎地喷在他的脸颊上，像是连续阴雨天之后的阳光，暖洋洋的，在他牛奶般模糊的视角里转着圈儿扩散。

接着他说：“准备一下，小蜘蛛，要走楼梯了，抬脚。”

彼得试探着迈开步子，脚尖踩上第一格台阶，接着顺利地踏实了第二格。

“要我拉着你吗？”死侍够到彼得的双手，让那些茫然无措的手指落稳在他的掌心。

“谢谢……你真的帮了我大忙了，”死侍支撑着他的双手，引导他往上走，这种感觉很怪，像有一只毛茸茸的爪子在蹭他的心，“我感觉总是叫你死侍不大好，能告诉我你的名字吗？哦对了，你是不是也有自己的秘密身份……我不该问的，忘了它吧，别介意！”

“韦德威尔逊。”死侍飞快地回答，“我没有秘密身份。”

“威尔逊先生，”

“别那么客气，叫我韦德就行了。”

“韦德，”彼得诚挚地说，“我想让你知道我很感谢你，今天要是没有你的话，我现在可能已经落在我的敌人们手里啦。”

“小蜘蛛，有没有人跟你说过你太容易轻信人？”韦德领着他走上最后一格台阶，阳光被墙面与建筑物阻挡在外，他们进入了一片深色的沼泽。“如果我跟他们联手了呢？很有可能我刚刚说的话都只是为了骗你……小瞎子，你凭什么信我？”

“我想说我觉得你不会……但如果确实是那样，我就——我也只能笑一笑了，还能怎么办？我的运气一向不好。但是你没有表现出来的那么坏，我猜我就是想……我不知道，相信你？”韦德没有马上接话，彼得听着楼道里空落落的自己的回音。除了对方还轻拉着他的手腕以外，这就像是只有他一个人。“我的确挺容易相信别人的，以前有个专家分析我有精神疾病，我就开始相信他说的，怀疑自己正在失去理智……结果他只是为了骗我揭下面罩。”

“蜘蛛侠，你完全健康，我保证。真正的精神病人在这儿。”韦德自嘲地笑了笑，停下脚步，彼得听到一扇门被打开了，他们走了进去，“其实疾病有时也没那么坏，至少在没其他人理你的时候还有个声音能陪你说说话……不过大多数时候挺烦的。嗯？现在也烦。”

“有声音在你脑袋里说话？”彼得被按着肩膀坐到了软绵绵的平面上，大概是一张沙发。这里闻起来很糟，像是血肉腐烂的大型垃圾场。身边的软垫往下凹陷了一块，韦德坐在了他身边。

“是啊，他们在猜你的年龄呢。”韦德的手指飞速敲击着自己的膝盖，他像是一刻也停不下来，摇了摇腿又站起来，从彼得失神的双眼前晃过，仿佛是一道投射在屏幕上的影像。

他听到冰箱门打开和瓶子摇晃的声音，韦德问他：“要喝点什么，啤酒？”

“我还没……”彼得下意识地回答，但他很快反应过来住了嘴。

然而韦德还是明白了，他的音调惊奇得高：“还没到喝酒的年龄？这和我们猜得不一样。真有意思！你的声音听起来还挺成熟的，蜘蛛侠。”

那是因为面罩改变了他的声音。他可不希望自己的声音暴露了年龄和身份。他救过他的朋友，他为詹姆斯打工的同时还作为他厌恶的蜘蛛侠跟他打交道，如果不在面罩里加一些变声小科技，他们一定会发现的。唉，现在想这些还有什么用呢？无论如何，死侍还是知道了。

啤酒罐被打开了，气泡冒出和韦德吞咽的声响在空气中散开。接着，光线再次被挡住，他看到雇佣兵朦胧的轮廓，灰灰的，还有一点红色，织物磨蹭着，或许他蹲在了彼得的对面。他突然伸手轻扣两下彼得的镜片，像在敲门。他惊得从位置上蹦起来了。

“抱歉，我只是有点……敏感。”彼得缓慢地摸索着沙发背，重新坐了下来，“我现在能看到更多的颜色了，我在好转了，大概。你在盯着我看吗，韦德？你不用陪着我或是跟我说话的，你可以去做自己的事，反正我暂时也管不着你啦。”

韦德又喝了一口啤酒，然后把罐子放在了彼得的腿边，凉气飘过来沁入了他的脚踝。他不知道自己会不会一不小心踢翻它，于是谨慎地往里收着腿。那些边缘光滑的色块正在放大，他轻晃着脑袋试图把它们摇散。

“我现在没什么事。之前有一个小约会，不过……没什么，我可以待会再去。” 

“你可以现在就去！别在意我，真的！等我恢复之后就会自己离开，保证不会动你的任何东西！我欠你一个人情，韦德……”他眨着眼，慢慢看到了死侍肉色的脸部——他好像没有戴面罩。

“那你下次能别来烦我吗？就一次，让我顺利地完成一单生意，怎么样？”韦德突然合掌，声音响得吓到了彼得。

“当然，只要你不试着砍下谁的脑袋或者把子弹射进哪个倒霉鬼的心脏。”彼得像个高度近视的傻蛋那样眯起了眼睛，更多细节开始呈现，木质地板的灰暗颜色，粘着大块污垢的墙壁，叉开腿坐在他面前的雇佣兵——他似乎是穿了一件染了血迹的帽衫。

“他们才不倒霉，我管这叫罪有应得。”韦德的身体微微后仰，掌心着地，五指无聊地叩击出一种节奏。

夕阳穿过窗缝映射在落满尘埃的地面，细小的颗粒像迷你水母似的往上游动。它们从扩散的光点收缩成较小的形状，被余晖打磨得更为锐利。韦德的手背在光束的触及范围之内，深色的块状疤痕让他的手看起来像是趣多多曲奇。

彼得惊觉他的视力在此刻恢复了，他看向了韦德的脸。光秃秃的脑袋上也全是伤疤，他没有眉毛，高高的眉骨上有新鲜的血痕，已经愈合了，但仍有一条清晰的棕红色斜线。彼得不知道是不是自己摔下去的时候弄伤他的。客观地说，这不是一张多么赏心悦目的脸，但彼得很确定自己没有表现出任何不好的情绪，他不知道为什么韦德还是发现了。

“你，你能看见了对吗？该死，你为什么不说一声？操。”死侍恐慌了起来，他首先抬手捂住自己的脸颊，蓝眼睛里是深深的惊惶与焦灼，他胡乱翻着自己的口袋，动作幅度太大还打翻了没喝完的啤酒，冰凉的液体弄湿了彼得的脚。

“我才刚刚恢复——嘘，没事的，死侍……韦德？你还好吗？”冰啤酒的温度刺痛了他的脚趾，他困惑极了，心脏不安地加速跳动起来，他不知道要怎么安慰眼前的雇佣兵，他看起来完全是个吓坏了的小孩。

他看着死侍用力地给自己重新戴好面罩，艰难地吞咽了几下。“韦德……”

“别。”对方往后退了一步，“就，什么都别说好吗？”

他们沉默了一会儿，彼得注意到这个压抑的，糟糕的房间，天花板和墙角都是暗红的血与腐化的痕迹，脏兮兮的床上甚至连枕头和被子都没有，靠近床头的位置还插了一把匕首。他想知道韦德住在这个像杀人现场的地方已经多久了。他戴面罩不是为了保密身份，而是因为他的脸。彼得回想起韦德一句话带过的自己的经历，觉得心里好难受。

“嘿，至少你不用为了刮胡子而烦恼。”彼得傻乎乎地笑了一下，“你知道，要处理这些每天都会冒出来的小胡渣有多烦人，尤其是当一个英雄连睡眠都不足的时候，他还得为这些琐事腾出时间。”

韦德发愣地看了他几秒，随即发出一声短促的苦笑。“是啊……我还省去了剪头发，修鼻毛，还有包扎伤口的时间，是挺不错的。”

彼得低下头攥住拳，用力得快要伤到自己了。他没法解释心里泛起来的苦涩与自责。

“考虑到你已经康复了，小蜘蛛，介不介意现在就把屁股挪去别的地方？我和死亡还有一支舞没跳完，我得去见我的宝贝了。她等了这么久会冲我发脾气的。”韦德已经摸出一把枪上了膛，这让彼得刚刚恢复的蜘蛛感应即刻鸣叫了起来。他不知道他说的话是一种比喻还是什么的，他不确定自己听懂了，但唯一清楚的事就是他将要伤害自己。

“嘿，等等！”彼得摊开双手走近他，就像他劝阻每一个他遇过的想自杀的人，他搜寻着有用的信息，视线在桌面与垃圾桶之间扫来扫去，他看到一张干净的外卖菜单，脱口而出，“我们先一起去吃点东西吧，你也饿了对不对？墨西哥菜怎么样？”

“但是她会生我气的……”韦德委屈地摸摸自己的肚子，手指从扳机上移开又复位，就这么反复了几次后，他猛地把枪拍到桌上，语调兴奋地上扬：“操，不管了！我确实一天没吃东西了……吃饱再死！我知道一家很好吃的墨西哥餐馆！来吧蜘蛛侠！”

沮丧与快乐对韦德来说都是那么容易，他的嘴角在面罩下翘得高高的，开心地哼着歌拽住彼得的手腕往外走。

离开之前，他最后往这个房间看了一眼，突然明白过来那些喷溅式的血液痕迹都是怎么来的。

从来也没有人把彼得的心搅得这么酸涩。他没事可做的时候都在干什么？那面裂开的镜子是他打碎的吗，墙上的划痕是他用匕首刻上去的吗？他看着角落里的酒瓶碎片，想象着那个孤独地与自己说话的佣兵，想到他或许会有无数个这样的时刻——情绪崩溃，无路可走，却找不到一个可以求救的人。

他们又到了刚才走过一遍的楼梯，韦德在前面，橙黄色的阳光正暖洋洋地落在他宽厚的肩背上。

他今天救了我。彼得想，以后让我来救他。

FIN


End file.
